Shimmerwillow I'm Not
by Skyleaf12
Summary: Shimmerwillow is a newly named warrior who struggles with the burden of her name. Her mother was a fearless leader and a fantastic fighter who led Riverclan through many tough battles with Thunderclan. Can she bring her mother the honor she deserves? Read to find out!


**Hey everyone! If you are reading this please review! When I get 100 reviews (I will count reviews from all my fanfics), I will start my first chapter fanfic. Also, to pick the main character, i have a poll going so please visit my profile. :-3**

 **Shimmerwillow I'm Not**

I padded under the willows, feeling them brush my fur with welcome as I slipped into the grove. The place was lit with a soft glow, sunlight filtered through many leaves. Laying down by the stream, I was careful not to let my shadow fall on the water and scare the fish away. See a flicker of scales, I scooped out a fish with a deft paw, swift with many moons of training. Killing it quickly, I set it next to me. Though my shadow wasn't on the water, I could still see my reflection. My golden brown fur blended nicely with my surroundings, I could be just another sunlit spot of sand if not for my multicolored eyes. I found them really embarrassing, especially when I noticed cats staring at my one blue, one green eyes. As I watched the water, I let my mind drift, enjoying my first day as a warrior...

The stream underneath the willow trees was her favorite place on the Riverclan territory. Mothers, that is. The leader before my father. She named for the way the Greenleaf sunlight plays on that stream, dappling the leaves of the weeping willows and giving the whole place a sacred feel. The name came from the shimmery scales of the Brook Trout, her favorite fish, that swam in the water. I felt guilty every time I heard that name as an apprentice. It would be better suited for my sister, Splashspot. Her beautiful silver fur shimmered even without direct light, her blue eyes exotic yet kind. Yet my mother had decided to name her second born. Me, obviously.

Mother was a fearless fighter who lost her last life defending sunningrocks from Thunderclan. She was fighting near the edge of the rocks and fell, breaking her neck on a sharp rock below. Me and my sister were her only litter.

Then my father had to make it worse. He's the current Riverclan leader by the way. Mother's deputy. My wonderful mother had died this last leafbare, so Alderstar named me in her honor, after her favorite place. Earlier, at the ceremony, he whispered in my ear after words that I was as "graceful and beautiful as the willow's in her grove". I think he meant it as a complement. But it made the guilt worse. I wasn't beautiful, not like Splashspot. And I was constantly tripped over _everything,_ from rocks to my own paws!

I stood picking up my catch. Running back to camp, determination swept through me. I would earn this name, and make my mother pround. For you Sorrelstar, I thought.

Skidding to a stop in the center of camp, I deposited my prey on the near empty pile. _Ill go out again later_ , I told myself.

I searched the camp for Ripclaw, the Riverclan deputy, finally finding him drowsing in the midday sun near the tree stump. Walking closer, I saw that his mate Redstreak was sharing tongues with down the surge of jealousy, I forced my fur flat. It definitely wasn't the way his golden brown fur would look perfect next to mine, which was about three shades lighter. Or the way I could picture our kits having my fur and his amazing willow bark eyes.

I shook myself. _Focus Shimmerwillow!_ I crossed the last few tail lengths purposefully. "Ripclaw? Can I go on a patrol?"

He cracked one beautiful eye partly open. "Sure. Take whoever you want."

I dipped my head and turned around. Wait... He just said I could lead a patrol! I lifted my chin proudly. Poking my head in the warrior's den, I looked around the sleeping cats. "Splashspot! Tinybrook!" I called. "You up for a patrol?"

My sister stretched, yawning loudly. "Yeah, one sec!" She cuffed Tinybrook, darting away before the grumpy senior warrior could scratched her ear. After cheacking in with Ripclaw, we headed out towards the Thunderclan border, tails high. _I'm on my way mother, and sprinting the whole way there..._

 **Please review!**


End file.
